Nickel (BFDI)
Nickel is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again, as well as a recommended character who could have joined the game in The Reveal. He was recommended by 4 users, 2 being accounts of Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, where Nickel is a contestant. He placed 3rd in voting, having 43 votes and losing to Bomby and David. In BFDIA, he received the 2nd most votes to join season 2, with 892 (losing to Rocky). Nickel is also called Dime (recommended by englishcreamcakes) and Quarter (recommended by BlockyCuzco/SammyShinx). In BFDIA, he was placed in Team No-Name and W.O.A.H. Bunch. Appearance Nickel appears to be a nickel. His main body is silver, and his shading is slate. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In his joining audition in Reveal Novum, he said, with an unusual deep voice, that he is the "New Coiny" and held a sign saying "To do list: Replace Coiny". In this episode, he had arms. He also appears as one of the recommended character running around after being light on fire by Firey. In A Leg Up in the Race, He was named Quarter and is recommended by BlockyCuzco. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, he held a sign that said: "To do list: Kick Blocky Cuzco's Nickel!!" Battle for Dream Island Again In the beginning of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Nickel was confirmed to join BFDIA, getting 892 votes, the second most votes out of all the contestants, only exceeded by Rocky (with 1,008 votes). Nickel originally went onto the with new contestants, but shortly afterward switched to the team with season 1 competitors. He also told Pin to switch teams, and she did switch. Nickel didn't do too much in Get Digging. When Match asked Nickel if her bowl was big enough for the contest, Nickel replied "Nowhere near, but mine is!" But his bowl was still too small, and an even bigger bowl, designed by Golf Ball, was used instead. Later, Nickel dug through underground after Fries demanded him to find the ingredients underground. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Nickel's team lost the last episode, so they all walked to Cake at Stake. After seeing the multiple Coiny's, Pin's and Teardrop's, Nickel asked "Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control!" Nickel didn't receive the prize, however, he was not eliminated either, as he got the 10th slice of cake. After a fellow competitor Dora was eliminated, they entered the challenge in which they had to destroy the most bugs. Nickel came up with an idea to use Bomby to kill the bugs. Gelatin and Firey agreed and went with Nickel's plan. Firey then ignited Bomby, Bomby exploded, and they won the challenge. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Nickel was first seen when Puffball Speaker Box asks him to get Gelatin, Book, Tennis Ball and Firey off of the Eiffel Tower. He declares it to be too long a way up, so Pin gets them off the tower instead. Nickel tells Pin to stop shaking the tower because all four of them already fell off the tower, and Pin was shaking it for no reason. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the prize wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats him. Later in the episode, Nickel is revived with the brand new HPRC, thanks to Gelatin. Once Nickel is revived he revives Yellow Face. During the episode Nickel participates in Golf Ball's plan. He says a few minor things throughout the episode, but in the end they lose, and Nickel was put up for elimination with everyone on Team No-Name. In Get in the Van, Nickel's team faces Cake at Stake once again. When Firey Speaker Box tells Team No-Name that the cake is Donut's corpse chopped in pieces for everyone, Nickel comments on how it is "kind of gross." The Speaker Box says that Donut was recovered, but Nickel informs Speaker that he meant the cake was gross, not the fact that Donut was dead. Speaker Box scolds Nickel for being unthankful. Nickel however was safe from elimination, only getting 145 dislikes, which is the 3rd least of of everybody. He received a piece of Donut's corpse. Once the elimination was over, Pin pressures Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Nickel says "But Coiny is on your team." Coiny then tells Pin if Nickel and him get close together, "bad things happen." However, in The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pin ignores Coiny and pushes Nickel into Coiny. The scene between them starts to morph, and the characters around them become extremely distorted in appearance. Nickel is now on team W.O.A.H. Bunch. During the race to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel doesn't do much other than talking to his team members. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Nickel is a member of Beep. Gallery Nickel 5.png Nickel run.png BFDI Nickel.png Nickel BFB.png Suprised Nickel BFDIA 5.jpg Nickel old.png Nickel idle.png Nickel 4.png Nickel1 2.png Nickel pose (enzo).png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:BFB Category:IDFB Category:Team No-Name Category:Team W.O.A.H Bunch Category:Beep Category:Arms and Legs Category:Armless Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA